The present invention refers to a compact machine for the treatment of cord fabrics, in particular for dyeing.
In general, these types of machines enable various processes to be carried out, such as dyeing, bleaching, and washing of fabric. The said machines are made up of a tank-type container above which is set a motor-driven reel for movement of the cord fabric and within which a reservoir is set containing the treatment liquid dye. The cord fabric set so as to form a closed loop is made to rotate inside the machine in a single direction of rotation.
Between the reel and the reservoir, nozzles are set which spray the treatment liquid at high temperature onto the fabric, which is set folded in the reservoir. The circulation of the cord fabric proceeds for a time necessary for optimization of the treatment.
It is known that a machine of this type involves considerable time for treatment and, notwithstanding this, does not enable a perfectly treated fabric to be obtained. This is due, for example, to the fact that the so-called pile of the fabric, by setting itself in a fixed direction during processing, given the single direction of rotation, enables a fabric to be obtained with a good treatment in a single direction.
It is also to be noted that in known machines this folded arrangement of the fabric is obtained by means of rod systems, which, albeit bringing about the folded arrangement of the fabric with a certain continuity, are not able to detect possible knots, tears, etc. in the fabric, and to stop the process in time.
With the said machines, it is therefore necessary to repeat the treatment after reversing the looped fabric inside the machine, with a consequent increase in processing times and costs. In addition, a lengthening of the treatment times involves replacement of the bath, or, in any case, a continuous check on the latter, with the obvious need for topping up in the case of dyeing and bleaching.
It is also known that existing machines which enable, instead, a treatment in both directions of fabric feed turn out to be particularly complicated in terms-of construction and are hence costly, even though they operate well.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a compact machine for the treatment of cord fabrics, in particular for dyeing, which eliminates the problems concerning times and costs referred to above.
A further purpose is to provide a machine in which the folded arrangement of the fabric in the bath is optimal, without the presence of complicated mechanisms, and in which it is possible to detect any defects and discontinuities in the cord fabric being treated.
Yet another purpose is to obtain a machine which enables a considerable simplification of the component elements.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by providing a compact machine for the treatment of cord fabrics, in particular for dyeing, as set forth in Claim 1. Further characteristics are specified in the dependent claims.
In such a machine, a reservoir is advantageously present, which is provided with a crosswise motion with respect to the direction of feed of the fabric, which makes it possible to fold the fabric both in the case where the fabric is moved according to a clockwise rotation and in the case where it is moved according to a counter-clockwise rotation.
To achieve this, the reservoir is provided with a crosswise motion with respect to the direction of feed of the fabric, which drops vertically from the reel. The path of the reservoir may be either rectilinear or curvilinear, and its speed of motion may be either fixed or variable. The motion may be transmitted to the reservoir by means of a mechanical, hydraulic or pneumatic device.